diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Tristram
In ancient times, Jered Cain and his fellow Horadrim slayed Diablo during the Dark Exile and sealed him within one of the three soulstones. Jered then hid the soulstone in the Horadric monastery built in Tristram. For ages, Diablo was trapped there, though he slowly corrupted the soulstone with the knowledge gained from Izual. When Leoric, from the kingdom of Westmarch, conquered Khanduras, he made Tristram Khanduras's capital, with his seat of power in the ancient Horadrim monastery, now a cathedral. The Archbishop Lazarus, Leoric's most trusted advisor, ventured deep into the cathedral, attracted by some mystic energy. At the bottom he found Diablo's soulstone. Diablo, having fully corrupted the soulstone, was able to influence Lazarus into shattering it. He tried to take control of Leoric's body, and while he managed to drive the king mad, he was never able to fully possess Leoric. Diablo then left the king's body and requested of Lazarus a weaker host, and the archbishop proceeded to bring Albrecht, Leoric's son, to Diablo. Rapidly possessing the prince, the Lord of Terror finally was able to fully manifest in the mortal realm once again. Leoric was left even more insane by the disappearance of his son, and thought the townsfolk guilty, and even his loyal knights. His knights, led by Lachdanan, were sent (by the advice of Lazarus) to a suicidal war against the larger kingdom of Westmarch; more than half of Tristram's citizens were charged of treason and murdered. When Lachdanan returned defeated to Tristram, he found the city devastated. When he confronted the king, he finally perceived that there was no salvation for Leoric, who attacked Lachdanan and his knights. Lachdanan ordered them to defend themselves and a fierce battle ensued, until Lachdanan and his forces were able to overcome the darkened monarch. At his dying breath, Leoric cursed Lachdanan and his knights to serve him in darkness, forever. Soon after, Tristram was attacked by a horde of demons, and the once-holy cathedral became a place of dark cult and rituals. The archbishop emerged from the ancient Horadric monastery, and rallied the townsfolk into finding the lost prince in the dungeon, only to trap them to confront the powerful Overlord The Butcher, who slayed many that night, with very few survivors. What was left of Tristram's townsfolk either left the town or tried to survive how they could in the demon-infested town. Tristram's NPCs: *Adria *Celia *Complete Nut *Deckard Cain *Farnham *Gillian *Griswold *Kael Rills *Lester *Ogden *Pepin *Wirt In Diablo II Tristrim is in shown to be destryed by demons. The zone is not random. Near the portal entrance to the zone is a cow corpse that explodes if the PC character nears it (possible reference to the The Secret Cow Level). In the southern part of the town is the zombie Griswold, and west of him is usually a Unique Skeleton Archer and his minions. In the center is Cain's prison, guarded by Champion Skeletons and litter with gold. In the northwest are Cravens and their shamans, along with Wirt's corpse and a house with gold in it. Other monsters are randomly spawned.